


Two Halves of a Whole Idiot

by inchvormzz



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M, urgoh has the braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchvormzz/pseuds/inchvormzz
Summary: UrGoh makes an accidental challenge with SkekGra, who refuses to give up until he proves his point.





	Two Halves of a Whole Idiot

Mystics were known across Thra for their divine wisdom, using their hypnotic ways to speak to their home and having a kind heart for all. They were known for their aggravating slowness, as well. UrGoh was no different, to SkekGra’s dismay. The Skeksis had a slim patience with his old soulmate’s words and movements, especially today.

“UrGoh! I need you to tell me if the skin color of this Dousan looks right!” the raspy voice shouted from around the corner, slightly hidden by the curtains that hid the two halves’ mountains of puppets, sets and props.

The Mystic slipped the thin pipe out of his mouth, letting the wisps of smoke trail out of his nostrils, and curled his four hands under him to push himself off the cushioned bed. “Co... ming,” he croaked, beginning to lean his weight onto a gnarled walking stick. 

SkekGra huffed from where he sat in the shadows, claws twisted around the face of a gentle, dark blue Gelfling woman and a paintbrush sitting next to him, leaving drops of indigo on the floor. It always took UrGoh a while to travel anywhere, so the Skeksis grunted to himself as he moved into a more comfortable position. He assumed he’d be there a while.

The Circle of the Suns shined bright rays of yellow and white light across the Mystic, the stick clicking against the cluttered floor and his tail dragging across the ground, as he slowly round the corner. Their house really wasn’t that large, especially compared to the Castle of the Crystal or the Valley, but UrGoh was taking far too much time for SkekGra’s liking.

“UrGoh? Are you coming?” he yelled out, sticking his dotted beak through the ragged and ripped curtains.

“Yes... give me... a...”

“Mhmm, yes! Hurry it up!”

“‘Noth... er...”

“Less talking, more walking, ‘Goh!”

“Sec...”

“Second.”

“On... d.”

SkekGra growled into the darkness behind their ‘stage’, his temper becoming more and more loose. He drummed his claws along the floor and let his thin tail beat against the wall, listening to the Mystic’s tapping and shuffling. 

Click. Shhfff. Click. Shhfffh. Click. Shhhfffhhhh. Click.

The Skeksis gave a strangled shout and jumped to his feet, letting his dusty rags fall around him, and dropping the small Gelfling he was holding. He pushed past the curtains, revealing UrGoh a few yards away, still ambling towards him.

“Can you walk any slower?”

The Mystic raised an eyebrow and gave a tiny sly smile. “I can... if you... like.”

The counterparts squinted at each other, SkekGra fuming with his arms crossed. He could feel his anger boiling inside him, ready to spill over and burn everything underneath like a broken pot. The Skeksis’ claws tightened on his sleeves for a moment, pinching slightly into his wrinkled skin, and took an exaggerated breath.

“It’s fine. Not a big deal! Though sometimes I feel it would be faster if I’d carry you everywhere myself, UrGoh!” he forced himself to release his arms and step back into the mess of puppets, keeping the curtain ajar with the tip of his tail for the Mystic.

UrGoh chuckled, bending his walking stick forward to hold the curtain, as well. “I’m not... sure... you’d b... e strong... enou... gh for that... anymore... dear.”

A cord struck in SkekGra’s heart, causing him to stop in his tracks towards his puppet. He whirled around to face the Mystic and tilted his head, the feathers running down his neck raising up.

“Oh... no...” UrGoh droned, his smile fading, “I didn’t... awaken... the Con... quer... or... did I?”

The Skeksis strode past him, a determined look gleaming in his wide eyes. “You sure did, babe! ‘I’m not strong enough?’” he shouted, cackling to himself, “Nonsense! The Conqueror's strength never fades, there’s no doubt that I can hold you with ease!”

UrGoh now sighed, sitting against the wall close to the entrance to the Circle and fiddling with his pipe with his tongue, watching his counterpart doing his last few warmups. He’d been fidgeting in the center of the room for the last ten minutes, cracking his old bones and stretching out his thin tail and neck. The Mystic knew how this would end, but he didn’t bother to intervene or talk him out of it. Once ‘the Conqueror’ was brought forth from his heart, there was no getting rid of it.

SkekGra hummed loudly as he made a final aching reach towards his feet, then erupted into a standing position with his claws on his hips. He let his staff clatter to the floor and bounced over to UrGoh, standing over with a competitive grin.

“Ready to be wrong, Mystic?”

“Hm,” UrGoh made an acknowledging sound, taking his pipe out to lay on a table, “Sure...”

Before he could stand up, the Skeksis scooped his warm arm around his other half’s back and swept UrGoh off his paws, balancing him between both of his skinny arms. Both of them grunted with the sudden movement, but sure enough, the Mystic was no longer sitting on the Circle’s floor.

“Ha! Ha HA HA!” SkekGra cackled between a wheeze, “S-See?”

“Uh...”

UrGoh felt his front arms, tucked neatly against his chest, begin to ache, the muscles inside them screaming. The pain throbbing through SkekGra’s arms had begun echoing through his counterpart’s, but the Skeksis refused to show any expression of the feeling.

That is, until SkekGra’s arms suddenly buckled, causing the Mystic in his arms to make a surprised noise as the two dropped three inches closer to the ground. UrGoh chuckled nervously, wrapping three of his arms around SkekGra, who was panting and taking a few steps backwards.

“Yes... I see... you can put... me... down now...” he mumbled, glancing upwards with a worried grimace.

“Oh, nonsense!” SkekGra cried, taking a few more pained steps and stumbling side to side, “This is a breeze for me!”

The pounding in UrGoh’s arms spread down to his short legs, beginning to tremble like the Skeksis’. The two held onto each other tightly with a yelp as they almost tumbled into a small table stacked with bits of metal, narrowly avoiding it with only a smack from SkekGra’s tail.

UrGoh knew his mental and physical limits after spending hundreds of trines with him. He knew if he didn’t put the heavy Mystic down soon, both would end up with back pains for at least four days, which was not the best ending in either’s mind.

SkekGra was physically sweating now, still coughing and trying to lift a leg to help balance UrGoh again. He didn’t have a clear direction of where he was trying to move the Mystic to, so he’d ended up stumbling around in a circle with his soulmate clinging onto him with an exasperated sigh.

“‘Gra... I have seen... your... point... you may... put me... down... now...” the Mystic grumbled, trying to tilt the Skeksis’ beak to look him in the eyes. Even moving his warm hand upwards hurt him, his muscles sore under his tough skin.

SkekGra’s voice was hoarse and paused often to take a deep gulp of breath. He moved UrGoh’s back upwards slightly to glare at him as he croaked, “Not yet! I’m not done proving! I can go for another minute!”

As he said that, his legs wobbled beneath him again, his counterpart falling another two inches towards the ground. Yet, the Skeksis kept moving, a shaking foot at a time, towards the opposite side of the Circle.

“Skek... Gra...”

“It’s fine!”

“We’re... going to...”

“Few more seconds!!”

“Fall...”

“Ha! I conqueror gravit-“

The Skeksis trailed off with a pained shout as his foot caught on UrGoh’s tail, which was trailing along the cluttered floor. The imbalance sent the two flying onto the ground, SkekGra’s fall being broken by UrGoh’s tough back. Both groaned as they shared mutual suffering in bodies, their arms and backs gnawing in discomfort.

SkekGra pushed himself up with a numbing hand, shaking his head to collect his mind. He peered over his shoulder and dead arms, watching UrGoh fix his hat straight back onto his graying hair.

Their eyes caught for a minute, brown against green, the shock the sudden fall ebbing away. The silence in the Circle was suddenly cracked by smooth, quiet chuckle from UrGoh, closing his eyes and bowing his head. SkekGra watched his other half’s smile for a second before cackling himself, leaning back and revealing his sharp and crooked teeth.

“I suppose... you...”

“Mhmm?”

“Were...”

“Right? You better say I was right!”

UrGoh rolled his eyes away from the Skeksis, but a lazy grin was still plastered on his snout. “...Right.”

“HA!” SkekGra leapt up from the ground, landing on still aching legs, and pointed victoriously at the Mystic, who was watching with a soft expression. “I told you I could do it! There’s still a bit of strength in this old body!”

UrGoh shook his head, his shoulders shaking with more silent laughter, and leaned to grab a hold of SkekGra’s hand, the two balancing out each other to help the Mystic onto his feet. The two held a firm grasp of their hands, claws locking with soft rounded paws, taking a moment to drink in the silence and the eternal comfort of each other.

SkekGra’s warm expression was broken by a quick, distracted glance towards the stage he started the morning in and his smile twitched into a straight line. 

“You still have to check that puppet, you know that, right?”

“Oh... I do... indeed.”

The Skeksis dropped his hand, shuffling a few feet ahead to hold open the curtain, shining light onto the fallen Gelfling, her back facing the two towering figures as they approached. SkekGra’s arm cramped even lifting the cloth, grumbling to himself about the situation, which he knew was mostly his fault.

“Maybe... instead of... you...”

“Yes, yes. Go on,” SkekGra interjected, leaving UrGoh’s side in an impatient rush to pick up the drying puppet once more.

“Carrying... me up...”

“Not sure where this is going, ‘Goh.”

“I car... ry... you.”

SkekGra eyebrows flew up, contemplating the idea, but finally bending down again and shaking his head. “You are as old as me, UrGoh! Your bones have grown as frail as mine and your strength to wander Thra as mine. There’s no way you can carry me, as if I were a Fizzgig or something!”

The Skeksis has been distracted from the Mystic’s location in the room for a moment, instead watching the Dousan between his gentle claws and wrapped up in his own mind with his comeback. 

He wasn’t aware UrGoh had ambled behind him until he felt firm four hand take hold of him, around his forearms, legs and back, and lifted into the air, the puppet being dropped in surprise. The Mystic had stretched his body out so SkekGra hung high above his head, a blank expression spread across his face as he felt his soulmate squirm in his arms. 

“URGOH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” the Skeksis shrieked, face hot and twisting in a futile attempt to escape.

“Well... I just want... ed to... prove my... point...” UrGoh laughed, pulling his counterpart down and closer to his chest, the old bird muttering and pressing his forehead against the Mystic’s throat. For once, his voice was a mumble, his cheeks still flushed.

“Whatever. No big deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> rough thing of a headcanon from my tumblr (everyydayy-french YIKES PROMO) ; sobs god i hope this is ic


End file.
